On Tour
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Connect 3 goes on their first summer tour in three year and their girl friends are sad to see them go. But a surprise awaits; in the form of a Connect Three tour bus. MitchiexShane JasonxElla NatexCaitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!! So I wanted to do a story and i was like hey why not?? this story´ll be fluffy and updated wheneverr! lol i hope you enjoy it, this first chap is just setting up the story of course :

* * *

¨Wanna remind me why I should be happy they´re leaving for three months?¨ Mitchie asked through her fake smile. Caitlyn waved along with her. ¨I couldn´t tell you.¨ As soon as the bus turned the corner the girls let their arms sadly fall to their sides. ¨Caitlyn! Mitchie! Come on we´re leaving soon!¨ Connie called from the house.

It was the first summer they all weren´t going to Camp Rock and Caitlyn was going on vacation with Mitchie´s family.

They dragged their feet and picked up their bags to leave for their trip to go White Water Rafting. They lugged their stuff into the back of Mitchie´s dad´s truck. They sat in back, with a sigh, sharing an iPod and texting their boyfriends. Hours later when they arrived at the spot they were caught in the middle of a crowded parking lot.

¨Mom? What´s going on?¨ Mitchie asked her mother. Unable to conceal her grin any longer Connie told the girls to go for a walk. ¨Is your mom okay?¨ Caitlyn asked once they were out of the car. ¨I don´t know what´s wrong with...SHANE!!¨ Her boyfriend was standing feet away from her.

¨What are you...OH MY GOSH NATE!!¨ Caitlyn ran into his open arms. He kissed her passionately and almost picked her up off the ground. ¨What are you guys doing here?¨ Mitchie asked. ¨We convinced Connie to let you two come with us on tour, please say you´ll come?¨

Mitchie kissed his cheek. ¨What do you think silly?¨ He kissed her back. ¨Baby, I´m so glad you´re coming!¨

Nate and Caitlyn followed; their hands entwined, Nate whispering in her ear. ¨Mom I´ll miss you! You too dad!¨ Mitchie hugged her parents goodbye.

Once the girls were settled inside they heard something coming from the back of the bus. ¨Don´t ask.¨ Nate said immediately. ¨Bathroom?¨ Mitchie asked. ¨In the back.¨ She walked to the back and opened a door. ¨Aah!¨ There were two figures rolling around on a bed.

¨Oh my gosh..Ella!?¨ Mitchie exclaimed. Ella unglued her lips from Jason´s and ran to one of her best friends. ¨Mitchie! I missed you!¨ She hugged her. Jason groaned. ¨Any chance we could finish what we started Elle?¨ She shook her head. ¨Sorry Jay but we have three months together, please?¨ She pouted.

He waved his hand and fell back onto the bed. The girls ran forward and when Ella saw Caitlyn she squealed and hugged her like she had with Mitchie. ¨So glad we did this so you three could spend time together.¨ Shane mumbled. ¨Aw, I´m sorry Shaney...¨ She giggled. ¨Mitchiee, I asked you not to call me that when we´re with everybody!¨ She kissed him, ¨I´m sorry.¨

Nate walked up behind Caitlyn and kissed her neck tenderly. ¨Come here.¨ He pulled her down on the couch, just to hold her. ¨Jay!!" Ella called running to the back of the bus. They heard the door click behind her and Shane laughed. ¨Won´t see them for an hour or so.¨

Shane sat back at the love seat on the other side, extending his legs out so Mitchie had no choice but to sit in his lap. She leaned back into his chest. Suddenly the door slammed open and Uncle Brown stood there surveying the bus. ¨Oh, lucky me. Six hormone crazy teenagers for three months.

¨Wait a second I only count four. Where are Jason and Ella?¨ Mitchie laughed. ¨Uhh letting their hormones go crazy...But we aren´t teenagers Brown! We´re all at least 18!!¨ Brown raced back there. ¨Oh no you don´t! Ella your mother would kill me if she found out I let you do this!¨ The two emerged blushing , their hands entwined.

¨Oh, joy...¨ Brown muttered joining the driver up front. The six grinned at each other and turned on the t.v, Nate popping corn in the tiny kitchen. ¨Nate?¨ Caitlyn turned to him. ¨Mm, yes?¨ She ducked under his arms to stand up against him. ¨Where are we sleeping?¨ He leaned in close. ¨Why, with me of course.¨ She giggled. ¨Nate...¨ He sighed, ¨back here, in the bunks.¨

He showed her the three where he, Jason, and Shane slept and across from there were three others. ¨Sounds good.¨ She kissed him and picked up the popcorn. They passed it around while watching a movie.

¨Okay goodnight!¨ Mitchie called, being the first to hop in her middle bunk. Ella was next to hop in her upper bunk, and Caitlyn slid in her bottom bunk. The guys went to bed a little while later and Nate was the first to kiss his girl goodnight.

¨Good night Catie.¨ He kissed her. ¨CATIE!?¨ Five voices repeated incredulously. ¨Only Nate calls me that! She insisted. ¨If you weren´t so cute I would be so mad right now.¨ She kissed his cheek and closed the curtain.

¨Ella?¨ Jason leaned up to kiss her. ¨Jay, good night.¨ She kissed him. As he leaned forward he slammed his head on the side. ¨Ow...Good night Elle.¨ He closed the curtain.

Mitchie looked expectantly to Shane in his bunk but he was already passed out asleep. She sighed and turned to look at the passing scenery through the little window. Jason and Nate shook their heads at him but got in their beds to sleep.

Uncle Brown walked in between them all. ¨Good night! And no late night adventures!¨ The girls giggled. ¨Good night Brown!¨

* * *

¨Mitchie?¨ A voice broke her sleep. ¨Wha...?¨ Mitchie squinted in the darkness. ¨Come here...¨ Shane extended a hand into her bunk. She took it and he helped her out. She was unsteady on the moving bus but they only walked to the front of the bus where the pull out couch was.

Shane kissed her cheek and put down a few pillows and blankets on the couch. ¨Hang on.¨ Mitchie lied down on the couch, curling up under the blankets. Shane returned and joined her under the blankets, wrapping her in his embrace. ¨What´s this all about Shane?¨

He shrugged. ¨This is the closest I´ve really been with you in sooo long.¨ She rested her head in the crook of his neck. ¨Can I warn you of something?¨ He looked at her. ¨What?¨ She smiled, I don´t look so pretty in the mornings.¨ He laughed. ¨That´s okay, neither do I.¨ She giggled.

The following morning Caitlyn woke up first. ¨Nate? What time is your sound check today?¨ Nate blurrily opened one eye. ¨Catie? What?¨ She shook him awake. ¨Nate! Sound check!¨ He finally woke up. ¨Oh my god it´s at noon, what time is it now?¨ She looked over at the clock. ¨Eleven thirty!¨ He slammed his head on the frame of the bed.

¨Guys! Up! Come on we have to get ready and get out of here!¨ Jason looked out of his bunk. ¨What´s going on?¨ Caitlyn began waking everyone up including uncle Brown. ¨We´ll pick up lunch while you guys rehearse! The seven of them rushed off the bus and into the stadium where the concert was being held.

¨Go!¨ Caitlyn laughed, kissing Nate on the cheek.

¨Bye bye!¨ Ella giggled waving to Jason.

¨See you in a little while once we get some food.¨ Mitchie kissed Shane.

Okay so now I think this was really dumb, let me know if I should change it. Delete it. Or continue it!!

I loveee reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I´ve decided I´m going to sorta focus on one couple per chapter I´m just trying this out but it wont be like that every time it just depends on how I want the story to roll. Enjoy! Dont own Camp Rock

* * *

¨When you look me in the eyes...¨ Nick´s eyes connected with Caitlyns. ¨Oh god.¨ Ella and Mitchie muttered in unison. ¨And tell me that you love me...¨ Caitlyn sang quietly. ¨She totally loves him.¨ Ella announced. The three stood up holding several bags. ¨FOOD!¨

The guys looked at each other and ran off the stage, opening the bags up to their sandwiches that they ate hungrily. ¨Ah ah! Come on back to rehearsal let´s go!¨ Mitchie picked up the wrappers and trashed them. ¨Mitchie!!¨ Jason exclaimed. ¨We´ll go out to dinner tonight okay?¨ Their eyes lit up and they got back up on stage.

¨You girls know how to get this done.¨ Brown complimented them. The girls smiled and kept their eyes up on stage. They finished a few hours later. Brown decided to check them into a hotel so that way they could get a good nights rest before their kick off concert.

The girls looked around the suite in awe as they unpacked their pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. ¨I´m gonna catch a quick nap before we go out to dinner.¨ Nate kissed Caitlyn´s cheek. ¨You guys should probably rest too.¨ Mitchie advised the others. Shane wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the bedroom.

She grinned, ¨A nap couldn´t hurt.¨ Nate peeked in. ¨Okay they´re actually just snuggling on the bed.¨ Caitlyn laughed. ¨Don´t spy Nate.¨ She pulled him away from the crack in the door. ¨Okay buenos mananas!¨ Jason saluted everyone.

Even Ella chuckled: ¨I think you mean _noches_ Jay.¨ she corrected. He kissed her forehead. ¨What ever, I´ll see you when it´s dark outside.¨ Ella giggled and hugged him. ¨Go to sleep Jason.¨ He grinned sheepishly.

Once he had disappeared behind the door Ella yawned. ¨Mm! Sleepiness is contagious!¨ She collapsed on her full sized bed and covered her head with her pillow. Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other, Nate reached out to take her hands. ¨Wanna go for a walk Catie?¨

Caitlyn smiled; ¨I thought you wanted to take a nap.¨ Nate wrapped her up in his arms. ¨A walk sounds so much better right now.¨ He pressed his forehead against hers. Putting her feet firmly back on the ground, Caitlyn took his hand and they left the room. ¨Where do you wanna go?¨ Caitlyn asked looking at Nate.

¨I saw a park across the street...¨ He kissed the knuckle of her hand. ¨Sounds nice.¨ She kissed him. They left the hotel and immediately realized that was a bad idea. Once they stepped outside there were screams and shouts that made Nate groan. ¨Run!¨ He exclaimed.

The two broke into a sprint, in the general direction of the park. There was so many girls! Caitlyn pulled out her sound effects phone and turned on the siren. It was blasting even out of her pocket that the girls got confused and turned around in several directions.

The couple took advantage of the moment and dashed towards a large tree. Nate pulled himself up into the higher branches of the tree while Caitlyn struggled at the bottom. ¨Caitlyn! Caitlyn come on!¨ Nate reached down to help her. She linked her hands with him and pushed off from the ground and landed right next to Nate. ¨Okay hang on, turn off the siren.¨ He told her quietly.

She flipped the switch and the park was quiet once more. Nate looked out and saw that most of them were dispersing. ¨Okay I think we can go back in a little while.¨ Caitlyn scooted closer to him on the branch. ¨But for now, this is nice.¨ She smiled. He opened his arms and she fell into them, curled up against him.

¨How come you´re only like this with me?¨ Nate asked her, his head resting on hers. She turned awkwardly and kissed him. ¨I don´t know. But I like it.¨ He kissed her back. ¨Me too.¨ Caitlyn turned her head slightly, kissing him again. He smiled and instead of kissing her, his mouth went to her neck.

Caitlyn leaned into him, and a gasp escaped her mouth, Nate stopped and looked at her with concern and she giggled. ¨Sometimes you´re a little too caring baby! That was a good gasp. ¨ She kissed him playfully. Nate grinned and kissed her with fervor. His hands roamed her back and pulled her even closer.

¨I love you.¨ Nate whispered. ¨I,¨ But as she sat up her balance was gone. She wobbled on the branch and nearly fell but Nate reeled her into him. ¨Still think I care too much?¨ She leaned against his chest with a weak laugh. ¨N-no, can we go back please?¨ He kissed her forehead. ¨Of course Catie.¨

He hopped down first, his arms open. ¨I´ll catch you, just jump baby.¨ Catie looked over the branch nervously. ¨Please, trust me.¨ She closed her eyes and slid off the branch, landing safely in his arms. He kissed her cheek and walked back across the street quickly and into the elevator.

¨I don´t like being on such a high floor.¨ Caitlyn readjusted her arms around Nate so he kissed her forehead. Once they heard the little ding! that signaled they had reached their floor Caitlyn slid out of his grasp and took his arm. The two walked the halls and for once in a long time, Nate didn´t feel like he was a rockstar, just another guy with an amazing girlfriend.

They walked into the room and found everyone anxiously sitting in front of them, relieved that they had just walked in. Brown was the first to speak. ¨Nate, Caitlyn, just leaving was incredibly irresponsible. I know you two care about each other very much and you get caught up and just want to leave and be alone but Nate; like it or not you are no ordinary guy. You could have gotten hurt or gotten Caitlyn hurt. Next time don´t be so careless.¨

They looked down apologetically and muttered:¨We´re sorry for being so irresponsible.¨ Brown left the room and the others stood up. ¨You scared us!¨ Mitchie and Ella exclaimed, hugging Caitlyn. Nate´s best friends were being a little different. They led him into their room and once the door was closed they broke into laughter, Jason sitting down across from him. ¨Dude! Next time don´t get nailed when you want her that bad!¨ Nate´s cheeks tinged pink as he laughed nervously.

¨Good to know.¨ And he stood up quickly and left the room while Shane and Jason stayed back. ¨Nate is barely 18! What´s he thinking? Fooling around with Caitlyn.¨ Jason shrugged. ¨He really cares about her, like you and Mitchie, or me and Ella. And this is Nate, shy little Nate. Maybe nothing happened.¨ Jason smiled.

Mitchie walked in, sitting next to Shane. ¨Don´t be angry with them.¨ She barely touched her lips to his. ¨I´m not.¨ He barely kissed her. She pressed her forehead against his. ¨Liar liar.¨ He smiled so small only she saw it. ¨I hate how much you know me, but I love it at the same time.¨

¨What makes you two think I want to see or hear this!?¨ Jason exclaimed. Mitchie laughed and fell back into Shane´s lap. He stroked her hair, clearly deep in thought. ¨Ready for dinner?¨ Brown asked.

They headed to the Hard Rock Café and once the mob of people that had appeared when they sat down left the seven of them had a blast. ¨So what can I get all of you for drinks?¨ The waiter asked with a toothy smile. Jason spoke up first: ¨I´ll have...an appletini.¨ He showed him his i.d. Brown sighed. ¨I can´t believe _you´re_ drinking alcohol.¨ Shane grinned. ¨Hey in three weeks I will be too! But until then I´ll have a diet coke.¨ Mitchie smiled: ¨A sprite please?¨ Caitlyn was next: ¨I´ll have a Shirley Temple.¨

Nate examined his menu and asked for a Root beer. The waiter nodded and looked at Brown who asked for a Hurricane. ¨Ah alright, and how about you m´lady?¨ Without missing a beat Ella replied: ¨A Sex on the Beach please.¨ Most of the table looked at her. ¨Here´s my i.d.¨ She held it up for him to see.

¨Ella? You´re twenty one?¨ Nate finally asked. ¨Yupp! I know I look young.¨ The waiter nodded and turned away. ¨Jason did you know Ella and you were the same age?¨ Mitchie asked(an obvious question but everyone wanted to know!) Jason nodded and kissed Ella. ¨Of course I did!¨ Brown finally spoke. ¨Wow. I feel oblivious.¨

Their drinks returned a few minutes later and after a few hours they all piled back into the limo. Once they returned to the hotel, Brown was like a different man (in Caitlyns opinion the many Hurricanes he drank that night might have obscured his judgment). ¨If you guys promise to be good, you can sleep where ever you want, but you need to get sleep remember!¨ The girls each seemed to migrate towards their boyfriend.

Shane picked Mitchie up into his arms and laid her down in his bed. He crawled towards her, kissing her quickly as if afraid she might disappear before his very eyes. He lay next to her, his head on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. ¨I have to change.¨ She finally whispered. Shane reached toward the buttons on her blouse but she swatted it away. ¨I´ll be right back.¨

In the other room, Jason´s body was pinned over Ellas, they were kissing heatedly in her bed. ¨Jay!¨ Ella giggled. ¨Mm,hmm?¨ He looked at her. ¨Sleep time.¨ Jason sighed but wrapped his girlfriend in his arms and held her against his bare chest. And finally, Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was sitting up in a chair, working tirelessly on her laptop. Nate came up behind her, putting his legs on either side of her, trailing kisses on her shoulder. ¨Nate.¨ But he closed the laptop and turned her around. ¨_Catie..._¨ He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Caitlyn kissed him. ¨I´m sorry, I just wanted to finish...¨ But he captured her lips in his.

He picked her up and brought her over to the bed by the window and sat down like they had before. Caitlyn moved her legs so that they were on either side of Nate. Nate pulled her closer to him, kissing her slowly at first. But when she leaned ever so slightly Nate saw her wince. ¨Catie? What´s wrong?¨ She moved again, curling against him. ¨I don´t know my back just hurts all of a sudden¨ She whimpered when he touched her back.

He helped her lie down and leaned next to her: ¨Do you want me to rub your back?¨ She nodded slowly. He turned to face her back. ¨Can you try and lift your shirt up so I can see if its bruised or anything?¨ Nate whispered. She tried to roll it up but couldn´t move her arms like that. Nate immediately came to her rescue and helped her lift it over her head.

As he had hoped there were no marks on her back, just silky smooth skin. His fingers grazed her back at first but then he began to knead parts of her back, rubbing tenderly. After an hour, Caitlyn told him how much better she felt. He kissed her and lifted her into his arms, and then letting the both of them fall back into the pillows. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor as pulled the blankets up around them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Well people seemed to like the last ch. so I got in2 writing another!! yayy i wrote exactly two thousand words!

* * *

¨Mitchie?¨ Ella poked her head into Mitchie and Shane´s room. ¨Mm, yeah?¨ She didn´t want to move out of Shane´s embrace. ¨Breakfast.¨ Noo.¨ Shane muttered when Mitchie moved. She turned to face him. ¨Shane, food, come on.¨ He kissed her. ¨I don´t wanna get out of bed. Because then I never see you.¨ She snuggled, close to him her hands tracing his six pack. ¨Shane. If you don´t get up you´re gonna be a grouch when we have to leave for the concert.¨

He moaned and dove under the blankets. ¨You are so not a morning person.¨ She stuck out her tongue. Quickly she wormed her way out of the bed and sat on the ground. Shane lay under the blankets, his arm dangling from the side. And then Mitchie got an idea. She leaned over the bed and whispered in his ear. He sat up. ¨Promise?¨ She nodded. With a moan he swung his legs out of bed.

¨Come here.¨He growled, attaching his lips to her neck. She squealed as he pushed her against the wall. ¨Shane, Shane if you keep this up then I´ll break my promise.¨ He grunted and took her hand, walking into the main room of the suite. ¨Wow twenty minutes and Shane´s out of bed and not muttering obscenities at everyone who passes... Mitchie you´re a miracle worker!¨ Jason exclaimed.

Mitchie laughed and Shane grumbled. They sat on the floor eating the breakfast room service brought up. ¨So when do you guys have to be at the arena?¨ Mitchie asked Shane. He thought for a moment. ¨Let´s see the show starts at seven, so probably like five thirty.¨ Mitchie grinned. ¨So we can spend the day together?¨ Shane kissed her. ¨Definitely.¨

¨I´m gonna go get changed.¨ Mitchie announced standing to leave. ¨Me too.¨ Shane was right behind her. ¨Shane.¨ She leaned over, picking out the days outfit. ¨Fine.¨ He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She laughed and changed into her maroon, beaded tank top and skinny jeans. Shane reappeared wearing white jeans, a black t-shirt and a white tie slung around his neck.

¨You look cute.¨ She smiled. Shane wrapped her in his arms. ¨Now are you ready?¨ Mitchie asked. He nodded, looking like a child on Christmas. She went to the bathroom and returned with what she was going to be using. Setting it on the counter she rummaged in a drawer for a brush. ¨Okay come onn!¨ He was getting impatient.

She stood up and picked up the straightener. ¨Okay sit still.¨ She instructed. He smiled and sat down in front of the mirror. ¨You always do so good on my hair.¨ He grinned. Mitchie laughed. And after an hour Shane had pin straight hair. ¨Ah babe you´re the best!¨ He kissed her, making her smile. ¨Okay now I wanna leave this hotel so what do you wanna do today?¨ Shane asked his girlfriend.

¨Let´s go to the zoo!¨ She exclaimed. Shane laughed. ¨Really? Sounds good.¨ She hugged him. ¨Thank you Shaney.¨ She kissed his cheek and **the** Shane Gray blushed. ¨When did you start that nick name?¨ He asked, picking her up. ¨Well I called you it last summer, after our second Final Jam.¨ He nodded, ¨Now I remember...¨ He picked her up and she squealed as they fell back onto the bed, him tickling her mercilessly.

¨We have to ask Uncle Brown first though.¨ He stood up to ask his uncle if they could. She pulled out her cellphone to call Connie to say hi. ¨Hey mom!¨ The mother and daughter spoke for a few minutes until Shane came back in. ¨Uh mom Shane´s here. I-¨ But Shane called loud enough for Connie to hear:¨Hey Connie!!¨ Mitchie laughed. ¨Oh? You wanna talk to him? Sure.¨ She handed the phone over. ¨Hey Connie what´s up? Hows your trip?... Oh really? Sounds fun! Alright, alright bye!¨

Shane sat next to her with a smile, ¨Uncle Brown said we can go, with everyone else...¨ Mitchie sighed. ¨Okay sounds great!¨ She grinned. ¨You sure?¨ He kissed the very tip of her nose. ¨Yeah! Of course Shane, I was sort of thinking we could be alone but whatever we´ll still have fun.¨ He took her hand and joined everyone else as they walked down to the limo.

¨I wanna see the Koalas!¨ Ella exclaimed. ¨Nah the tigers!¨ Nate countered. ¨Come on I wanna get to the Pandas!¨ Mitchie laughed. They all argued about where to stop first until they finally arrived at the Central Park Zoo. ¨Here we are!¨ The driver announced.

They all piled out of the limo and towards the front gates. They all trouped towards the first animal they saw; the Zebras. The seven of them walked around for a while when Mitchie and Shane broke off from the group after telling Brown they were looking at the bears. ¨Look at that one!¨ Mitchie pointed. ¨What if I wanna look at you instead?¨ Shane leaned against the bar in front of her. ¨You aren´t gonna let me look are you?¨ Mitchie crossed her arms.

He grinned and gave her a searing kiss. Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling apart to look at her, ¨Pandas now?¨ Mitchie smiled and Shane tapped his forehead against hers. ¨You really wanna see the animals don´t you?¨ he asked her. She grinned. ¨Just for a little while?¨ He took her hand as they walked.

As they arrived at the Panda Pen Mitchie leaned into Shane. ¨Look at them. Panda´s are so cute.¨ She was particularly interested in a baby one, frolicking near its mother. ¨He is a cute little guy.¨ Shane smiled. ¨Hey, can we go see my favorite animal?¨ Mitchie nodded. ¨Definitely! Which one?¨ He took her hand and they ran along a path, Shane checking the signs.

¨Here we are.¨ They were standing in front of one of the icier pens, with the penguins. ¨Aw they´re adorable!¨ Mitchie exclaimed. A man who worked at the park walked up next to them. ¨Are you two here for the Penguin feeding?¨ Shane turned to look at him. ¨We can feed them?¨ The man nodded, ¨Follow me.¨

Mitchie took Shane´s hand and they arrived on the very tip of the pen. The man handed Mitchie and Shane what they were feeding them. A penguin waddled up to them and Shane gave the food, a grin breaking across his face. A half an hour later they were walking around in the middle of the park. ¨Let´s go in!¨ Mitchie was pointing to the gift shop. ¨Wow, that´s expensive.¨ Mitchie looked at a tag. Shane smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They walked out to get a drink at the café. A few hours later they met up at the front gate. Just as they were about to drive off. Shane stopped the limo. ¨Left my wallet in the café! Be right back!¨ Shane hopped out and ran back in. A few minutes later he reappeared holding anything but his wallet. ¨For you Mitch,¨ he handed her the giant stuffed panda.

¨Oh Shane! Thank you! That is so sweet!¨ She placed the bear next to her and kissed Shane. ¨Eh, can you hold on?¨ Brown interrupted. Mitchie grinned and leaned back into her seat, Shane´s arm placed on her shoulders. ¨Okay it´s four thirty, guys can we start getting your instruments?¨ Brown asked. The girls hurried into their room to get ready for the show.

When they met them back at the arena at six, the guys were tuning their instruments. ¨Hey.¨ Mitchie went to kiss Shane but he moved. ¨Not right now babe.¨ And he stormed off. Nate turned as he was being dragged away. ¨He gets irritable before a show.¨ Mitchie nodded and turned to join Ella and Caitlyn. ¨We should calm them down.¨ Ella said smiling. ¨I don´t think that´s possible Ella.¨ Caitlyn laughed. They ventured backstage where Brown was.

¨Just sit back and relax girls, somebody should.¨ He laughed. ¨Uncle Brown!!¨ Shane bellowed from the other side of the stage. He rolled his eyes and stood up. They were rehearsing and the girls walked over. Ella wrapped her arms around Jason and kissed his cheek. ¨Do you think she can do it?¨ Mitchie was smiling and edging toward Shane. ¨She got him up in twenty minutes this morning, she can do anything.¨ He whispered back.

¨Mitch, not now.¨ Shane was already agitated. ¨Sit down.¨ She instructed him a little forcefully. Unsure of where this aggressive girlfriend came from Shane sat down. She stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He tensed up but relaxed after a few minutes. ¨You guys are going to be amazing, you always are.¨ He turned to kiss her but she stopped him. ¨Ah ah ah. Lip gloss.¨ But he just laughed and gave her a little kiss.

¨Dude nice gloss.¨ Nate scoffed. Shane scowled and wiped off his lip. ¨Relax.¨ Mitchie whispered in his ear and walked off. Shane let out a breath he hadn´t realized he was holding and stood up with his guitar. ¨We´re gonna do great!¨ He said enthusiastically. ¨Now announcing...Connect 3!!¨ They ran on stage to thousands of cheers. They heard Nate take the mic.

¨Hey everybody before we begin I just want to thank somebody immensely! Now Shane´s girlfriend-¨ He was interrupted by many ¨aw¨s ¨Yes yes I know very sad, but thanks to her she has relaxed the unrelaxable. Mitchie Torres has calmed down Shane Gray! Thanks a ton Mitch!¨ There was a lot of laughter and Mitchie could guess that Shane was determinedly staring at the stage floor, his ears slowly reddening in embarrassment.

They began to play. ¨I´ve never been backstage for a concert before I started to date Shane, it´s cool.¨ Mitchie admitted as they had a snack from the crew table. Before they had realized the arena was filled with clapping and cheering and the guys were running off stage. ¨Great job boys!¨ Caitlyn exclaimed. ¨Come here you.¨ Shane grabbed Mitchie´s hand. He pulled her into their dressing room and pushed her against the wall. ¨Shane! What are you doing?¨ She squeaked with a spreading smile.

His lips silenced her. ¨I have wanted to kiss you all day. _All__ day_ Mitchie. But dam, you´ve been so,kiss carelessly perfect that it made me want to kiss you more. But I couldn´t and now I am.¨ She giggled and kissed him back, falling onto the couch, her hair spread over the pillows. Shane kissed her heatedly.

¨We really should get going.¨ Brown consulted his watch, then looking at the door; which Shane and Mitchie were behind. ¨Someone has to get them. We´ll draw short sticks.¨ Caitlyn decided. ¨Ah no!¨ Ella exclaimed. She put a hand over her eyes and shuffled to the door, knocking repeatedly on it. ¨Of course it isn´t that easy.¨ She turned the knob and kept her hand firmly over her eyes. ¨We´re leaving!¨

She hurried out the door. ¨Come on Shaney...¨ Mitchie moved away, reaching for his hand. ¨Fine.¨ He groaned, standing up. ¨Back to the tour bus.¨ They all collapsed on the bus once they were settled. ¨Good night Mitch,¨ Shane gave her a lingering kiss. ¨Okay no more of that!¨ The other five exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

So i wasnt entirely sure how this would pan out, I rewrote it like THIRTY times but i finally spun it how I liked it and I hope you readers like it too! Enjoy and obviously i dontt own like anything actually! lol oh and by the way ; i really do love reviews, it really brightens my day a teeny bit when I get one :) Yay for 2000 words!

* * *

Jason walked unsteadily down the bus to the t.v. set. Ella was sitting curled up on the couch, the t.v. lighting her face. The blanket slipped off her lap and onto the floor. Everyone else was asleep in their bunks. Jason had merely woken up to get a drink until he had seen the television on.

¨Hi Jason.¨ Ella looked at him and smiled. He picked up the blanket and laid it gently over her. ¨Thanks.¨ She kissed his cheek. He sat next to her on the moving bus, pulling her into his arms. She sighed and looked up at his glassy gaze at the t.v. ¨So what´s going happening tomorrow?¨

Jason looked at her. ¨Why would something be going on tomorrow? It´ll take the day to drive to South Carolina.¨ Ella moved so forcefully from his arms she nearly fell to the ground.

¨Forget it.¨ She ground out, pulling herself onto her bunk, yanking the curtain shut.

¨What did I do?¨ Jason put his head in his hands before heading back to bed, soon realizing he still hadn´t gotten his drink.

* * *

¨Morning Jason! So what´s planned for today?¨ Caitlyn greeted him that morning. Jason looked at her. ¨Oh, you know.¨ He babbled. Nate looked at him curiously and turned back to the game of checkers he was playing with Shane. Jason turned to the back of the bus to change out of his pajamas.

He sat on the couch and reclined and suddenly there was a knock on the door. ¨Can we come in?¨ Shane and Nate said in unison.

¨Yeah sure.¨ Jason muttered. They entered quickly and Shane sat opposite him on the couch, Nate sitting at their feet.

¨We talked to Mitchie and Caitlyn.¨ Nate told him and Jason shrugged. Shane quickly finished what Nate had started. ¨And today´s yours and Ella´s _one year year anniversary_.¨ Jason´s eyes bugged out.

¨T-t-today?¨ He stuttered. The two nodded. He ran his hands through his hair. ¨Dammit I can´t believe I forgot. Today´s the seventeenth?¨ They nodded once more. He stood up, pacing through the room. ¨I, uh I dunno what to do!¨ And his best friends stood up to help.

¨Wait here.¨ Nate told them, standing up and returning with Caitlyn who eyed him angrily. Shane left and came back in with Mitchie´s hand in his.

¨We need you two to help Jason figure out how to fix this.¨ Caitlyn and Mitchie both crossed their arms. ¨Please...¨ Nate kissed Caitlyn tenderly and she gave in.

¨Okay...¨She kissed his cheek and looked at Mitchie, ¨He really does need the help with this.¨

But Mitchie stayed firm. ¨He messed up he fixes it.¨ She left quickly and Shane followed her, his voice carrying back to them.

¨Mitchiee, Jason needs our help. OW.¨ Mitchie seemed to have slammed the bathroom door in his face. ¨Mitchie open up!¨ Shane banged on the door angrily.

Caitlyn closed the door and pulled her laptop out of her bag, ¨So do you have any ideas?¨ She asked after booting it up. And like magic Jason´s face lit up. He practically flew from the room and returned with his bag. He shooed the rest of them out and sat down with his materials.

_OVER WITH ELLA_

Ella was laying down with her face in her arms, her hair pooling on her pillow. She watched the landscape pass by through the tiny window, turning the pages of her book. ¨Ella? Are you okay?¨ Nate´s face was between the curtain and wall. She turned to face him.

¨Oh Nate, yeah I´m fine.¨ He reached out and pat her arm. ¨Come on, we´re watching a movie.¨ He smiled. She grinned halfheartedly and dropped out of her bunk. She plopped down between Mitchie and Ella, nibbling on a cookie.

By the time the opening music had begun Ella had slid onto the floor, leaving a little more room for her four friends, wishing Jason was next to her. She knew he was locking himself in the back room, trying to figure out a romantic solution to forgetting their anniversary.

She probably shouldn´t have stormed off so angrily last night, he is still a guy and can forget sometimes. She knew she had overreacted and felt bad for that. She wanted so much to join him back there and have him hold her in his arms around her and kiss her forehead, the one thing that signified that all was right between them.

She gazed at the t.v. screen and tried to ignore the few sounds coming from behind her until finally she got tired of concentrating so hard on the movie, her eyes hurt so she decided to read in her bed.

_WITH JASON_

Jason wiped the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead and sat back wearily. They were mostly from nerves, hoping he hadn´t done the worst job. He surveyed his work and thought he had done fine, but he was biased. He grinned a little to himself, Ella always accuses him of being biased when she asks how she looks.

He looked out of the door and saw Shane affectionately caressing Mitchie´s shoulder with the very tips of his fingers, her head settled against his chest, a smile upon both their faces. Nate and Caitlyn were both sitting on the cushioned seat on one side of the kitchen table, Caitlyn´s keyboard clicking as she worked, her legs resting comfortably on Nate´s.

Nate would lift his arm from around her shoulder occasionally to point to something that would help her with whatever she was working on. And every time he helped she would tilt her head giving him a lingering kiss. Jason saw Ella nowhere in sight so he crept towards them.

¨Psst, Caitlyn, can you help me?¨ She nodded and reluctantly slid away from Nate who let his arm fall back down to his side, Caitlyn kissing his cheek and joining Jason in the back. Nate watched the closed door for a moment and then decided to join them.

¨Coming in!¨ He said quietly closing the door behind him. Caitlyn was leaning over her laptop bag, cords falling everywhere, a microphone balanced on her knee. Nate looked at the both of them quizzically and since Caitlyn was so preoccupied Jason handed him several pieces of paper, one; a lined piece of paper.

¨My Sincere Apology?¨ He read aloud. Jason nodded and began to play the song on his guitar. Caitlyn recording with everything. Forty-five minutes later Uncle Brown rapped his knuckles on the door. ¨Lunch!¨ He announced cheerily at first, his gaze becoming more confused as he eyed all the wires and cords.

The three shuffled out to the table and ate quickly, wanting to finish what they were so nearly done with. Once Nate had shoved the last bit of his b.l.t into his mouth, the trio just about flew to the back of the bus. Caitlyn handed him the finished product and he hugged her in thanks, tripping on his way back to his bunk, his bag bumping along behind him.

He swung himself up into his bunk and began to wrap everything carefully. He stayed there for another four hours, his body tense and stiff from hardly moving. At six o´clock he met Nate and Caitlyn to start getting prepared.

¨Brown! Can you come here?¨ Nate beckoned. Brown stood from the seat he was reading in. ¨Just wait here.¨ He pushed him into the mans own bedroom. He closed the door and hurried after Shane and Mitchie. ¨Just hang out here, anywhere, just not in the back room okay? please? Okay, good.¨

Caitlyn was sitting with Ella helping her pick out an outfit for her date with Jason that night. ¨What are we doing? Watching a movie or something?¨ She asked for the thirtieth time.

Jason applied the glue to the bottom of the vase and set it on the small table in the middle of the room. ¨It´s hard to plan a romantic anniversary on a moving bus.¨ He muttered to himself, looking around to check that everything was just about perfect.

Finally at eight Ella knocked on the door of the room and Jason opened it with a grin, he was wearing black jeans and a silk silver shirt. Ella smiled as he picked her up off of her feet and sat on the couch with her body splayed over his. He looked at her and smiled again; she was wearing a short turquoise dress and black leggings, her hair loose; how he loved it.

He sat up and gently set her next to him. ¨Look!¨ He pointed to the CD on the table in front of them. ¨What is it?¨ She leaned forward slightly to pick it up, her elbow bumping the vase and making it teeter and break. Jason dove toward it, trying to pick up the pieces; ¨I´m sorry, I thought it was more secure...¨ He began to mutter but she cut him off with a kiss, then looking at the case.

The cover was white and in the middle of it a white rose seemed to pop off the cover. She opened it and the CD fell out, landing at her feet. Ella picked it up delicately and popped it into the stereo next to them. It wouldn´t play... Jason feebly pushed buttons and tried to fix it but to no avail.

In an attempt to make right he picked up his guitar and began to play the song he had tried to hard to record all afternoon on Caitlyn´s computer. She swayed slightly to the melody and once he had finished she gave him a long kiss. ¨Jason that´s the most wonderful thing you could have ever done.¨ He kissed her, barely moving.

Once they had moved apart he held the pick in his hand. ¨I know it isn´t much...¨ And he slipped his lucky chain through the hole on the top of it and secured it around her neck.

¨Your lucky necklace?¨ She asked him quietly and he nodded.

¨I don´t need luck anymore, I have you, nothing can beat that.¨ He whispered and kissed her and she returned the kiss. Jason cradled her in his arms and kissed her roughly, his hands slipping along the edge of her dress. Once they had broken the kiss, Jason held her in his arms, his hands tracing circles on her arms.

¨Wait!¨ She exclaimed slipping through his embrace and running from the room, and coming back with a small book in her arms. He pulled her onto his lap and opened the book. It was a scrap book of them that past year, swimming at the lake at Camp Rock, going out on several dates, the little piece of paper Ella had handed him with her number on it so long ago; the edges frayed and torn.

Jason moved through the pages, his eyes soaking in each individual picture. ¨This is great Ella. Thank you.¨ He told her sincerely, slowly moving her so her back rested against his arm as he kissed her forehead. ¨I love you.¨ He finally said after a moments silence.

¨I love you too Jason.¨ She kissed him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled mischievously and pulled her closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Got really into this chapter, and had a ton of fun writing it! Really long one! Hope you likeee! This is pretty much Nate and Caitlyn. Do not own anythinggg

* * *

As Jason breathed in the air of the new day a smile fell upon his face. Ella came up behind him, a sheet wrapped delicately around her body. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her, watching the sun come up through the open back room window.

As the sun settled itself up in the sky the couple sat on the floor, Ella sitting between Jason´s legs, his hands skimming up and down her arms.

¨Morning!¨ Ella greeted everyone cheerily. The two sat down at the table with their linked hands settled between them. Ella was wearing a pair of gray and blue sweatpants and a black checkered button up shirt; both which belonged to Jason. He was just wearing red plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Caitlyn and Mitchie both stifled laughs and began to stuff food in their mouths. Shane and Nate looked at them quizzically and thumped their backs to prevent choking. ¨Th-th-thanks!¨ The two exclaimed sitting back. Ella and Jason seemed so immersed in each other they didn´t care much.

¨Don´t forget about the dinner tonight.¨ Brown told them after shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. ¨What time?¨ Nate asked, his mouth full of cereal.

¨Six...¨ Brown replied but his gaze was being redirected to the three girls. They were whispering behind their hands and looking worriedly at one another.

¨What dinner?¨ They asked together. All three of their boyfriends looked directly down at their plates.

¨Did we forget to mention the Presidential Dinner?...¨ Jason said still not looking up.

¨Uhhh, yeah! Presidential dinner??¨ Mitchie exclaimed.

It´s dinner and dancing. The President´ll be there. And senators and other people like that...¨ Shane said next. and Caitlyn tapped her nails on the table.

¨WHAT ARE WE GONNA WEAR!?¨ Ella finally voiced their thoughts.

¨I dunno but I bet you´ll all look pretty!¨ Nate attempted meekly, earning a smack across the head from both Jason and Shane.

¨I didn´t pack an evening gown!¨ Mitchie said turning to her friends. They shrugged, because obviously they hadn´t seen this coming either.

¨Uncle Brown what are going to do!?¨ Ella asked him desperately.

¨Okay hang on we can fix this, we´ll stop somewhere and get you girls dresses.¨ He said to calm them down. They nodded slowly, catching their breaths and sending Jason, Nate, and Shane glares as they picked up their make-up bags and cleared the kitchen table, figuring out what they were going to do.

Shane Jason and Nate slowly backed away and ducked into their bunks each emerging with something to entertain them. Jason was holding his game boy and sat back on the couch, already concentrating on the game intensely. Nate put his iPod headphones in his ears and began to bop his head to the music. Shane was holding a black leather notebook with the words _Shane´s songs_ inscribed in gold lettering.

They sat down all over the bus and began their activities, wisely staying away from their stressing girlfriends. ¨Ladies?¨ Brown stood in front of them and they looked up at him hopefully. ¨We found a store called The Rose, I think we can find you dresses there.¨ They nodded frantically and began looking out the window until the bus stopped.

They ran off the bus and into the store before the guys could even register that they were supposed to move. They were weaving in and out of racks picking up dress after dress. Once the guys had found them their arms were loaded with dresses, standing outside the dressing rooms.

¨How does this look? No I didn´t think so.¨ Ella exited the dressing room and after one look at herself she ran back in. Mitchie tried on a few dresses and showed Shane but didn´t show him every single one. ¨Catie can I see?¨ Nate knocked on the door but Caitlyn refused to come out.

Three hours later the girls had their dresses and were next door at a salon getting their hair done while their boyfriends were sleeping in the bus. A few more hours later they were getting their dresses on the bus careful not to mess anything up. At half past five the three girls stepped out of the back room they had used as a dressing room.

The first girl to step out was Ella; her hair had a slight curl to it and she was wearing a shimmering white eye shadow. Her dress was strapless and black but had a white trim to it at the top and lower right side. It also featured a white bow around her middle. She seemed to float over to Jason who gladly held his arm out for her to take and they exited the bus to get in a limo.

Next Mitchie stepped out, taking Shane´s breath away. Her dress was shorter and made of a more flowing material. It was a midnight blue and tied around her neck. It was cinched at the chest in the middle was a large flower. It was layered at the bottom as well. . She grabbed her sparkling dark blue wrap and put it around her shoulders, taking Shane´s arm.

Finally Nate stood nervously by himself, smoothing out the tuxedo he was wearing. Caitlyn hesitantly stepped out of the room and Nate´s jaw hit the floor. Her curls were a little tighter and pulled up into an elegant bun, several curls falling around her face. The green dress was strapless and fitted with lots of bead work on the stomach with a few wrinkles around her belly button and a piece of fabric hung from the middle. It was slightly layered and cut so you could see a bit of her lower leg in the front but pooled around her feet.

Her silver drop earrings dangled off her ears and the extremely light green eye shadow made her eyes really pop. Nate stepped towards her and wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her body to his and kissed her, pulling away to whisper in her ear: ¨Catie you look gorgeous.¨

She blushed and looked up at him. ¨Are you sure? It´s not too girly or anything?¨ But he shook his head. Taking her hand in his he led her out to the limo. Holding the door open he let her in first. Shane was talking in low tones to Mitchie while Jason was sharing a soda with Ella.

¨Do you guys have any gloss?¨ Ella asked, shocked that there was none in her own purse. Caitlyn picked up her clutch and rummaged through it, handing her a clear bottle. She thanked her and applied a few coats on her lips. ¨Thanks Caitlyn. Mm! Vanilla flavor!¨ She handed it back to her.

But the guys were still staring in shock. ¨Caitlyn? Carrying a...purse? With...Lip gloss?¨ Jason´s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and Caitlyn blushed again and also applied some lip gloss.

Nate´s hand reached across the seat and took hers, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. She turned her head and smiled at him, Nate leaning over and kissing her cheek. The Limo stopped after a short time and they were in front of an enormous building where the press was snapping pictures left and right.

Shane and Mitchie were first to get out and Mitchie nearly had to shield her eyes from the bright flashes. ¨Who´s that with Shane Gray?¨ The question popped up from several paparazzi. They walked inside, one of the body guards close behind. Nate and Caitlyn were next and she sometimes squinted to see. As they walked in as well Caitlyn felt her jaw drop.

There were chandeliers everywhere and several hundred tables. Men in black and white suits and women wearing beautiful dresses were everywhere.

¨Shane! Jason! Nate! Oh darlings so good to see you!¨ An older woman named Leanne approached them. ¨She´s some sort of talk show host, knows Jason´s mom, Hi Leanne!¨ Nate whispered to Caitlyn before greeting Leanne warmly.

¨Oh boys you look more mature every time I see you! Who are these lovely ladies?¨ Leanne gave them a toothy smile. As the girls were introduced it seemed like that´s how the night would go. The girls could hardly keep track of them all. Finally dinner was served and they were seated,

¨Connect 3, heard your last CD and it was great!¨ The President of the United States called down the table. The boys waved and thanked him while the girls were awestruck. The first course was served and there was meaningless chatter just like any other dinner party.

After two hours dinner was over and music began to play. It was classical and not quite what the teens were used to but the guys took it in stride. The three stood and offered their hands for the girls to take. Each girl delicately placed a hand in his and on his shoulder and began to dance.

¨You know I can´t dance to this kind of music to save my life!¨ Mitchie whispered in Shane´s ear but he led her with ease.

¨Left foot, right foot, turn.¨ He mumbled talking her through it. The steps were slightly awkward but they soon enough glided easily across the floor.

¨Jason, does the music stay like this the whole time?¨ Ella asked him as they spun on the spot.

¨Pretty much. But sometimes the dance´s change up. And sometimes we can sneak out.¨ He pulled her closer to him and kissed her briefly and then pulling away he met her smile with his.

¨This. Is. So. Frustrating.¨ Caitlyn ground her teeth as she tried to dance gracefully with Nate. He kissed her cheek and laughed.

¨Would you relax? It´s not like having my girlfriend be a great ballroom dancer is a huge turn-on or something.¨ He spun her under his arm, her dress twirling around her legs. ¨See you did that perfectly. Maybe this is a turn on...¨ He told her in low almost growl-like voice. She giggled and kept dancing.

¨Do you know what is a turn-on though?¨ Nate whispered in her ear and she grinned, pressing her body into his.

¨This?¨ She smiled coyly.

¨Seeing you in that dress.¨ He tickled her side, making her laugh. ¨The laugh´s pretty cute too.¨ He told her happily.

¨Mind if I cut in?¨ Some guy with greasy hair around their age tapped Nate´s shoulder.

¨Yeah, I do.¨ Nate put an arm around her waist and led her off the dance floor.

¨Aw, I thought he was kinda cute.¨ Caitlyn teased Nate.

¨If you ever liked anything like that grease ball I´d feel like a failure as a boyfriend.¨ Nate told her seriously once they were sitting down. ¨Drinks?¨ She nodded and crossed her legs as he left, her hands folded in her lap. Mitchie waved from where she was dancing with Shane and she waved back with a grin.

Nate returned with two champagne glasses filled with what looked like Champagne. She took it gladly and thanked him taking a sip, coughing from the bubbles. ¨It´s Ginger Ale.¨ He told her after. She nodded and took another sip. He put his left arm around her shoulders, drinking his Ginger Ale with a smile on his lips.

¨Do you wanna get out of here?¨ he finally asked once she had finished. She sighed with relief.

¨I thought you´d never ask!¨ She exclaimed standing up.

¨But first, there´s just one more person I want you to meet.¨ He led her towards the President. ¨Hi Mr. President, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend Caitlyn Geller.¨ Nate walked greeted him. The older man smiled and extended his hand towards her and she took it dazedly.

¨Nice to meet you sir.¨ She smiled.

¨Nice to meet you too m´dear. Treat her right Nate she seems like a keeper!¨ The three laughed and Nate nodded his head.

¨ I certainly will. Well have to go meet a few other friends, see you later sir!¨ Nate bid him good bye. Nate put his arm  
around her waist and with a duck they were outside in the gardens.

¨It´s beautiful out here!¨ Caitlyn exclaimed looking at all the twinkling lights and the fountains and beautiful plants all around them. Nate nodded.

¨I know it really is.¨ He agreed and they walked. He stopped at the sunflowers and picked one, holding it out to Caitlyn.

¨Are you aloud to do that?¨ She asked nervously twirling the flower in her hands. But he shrugged.

¨Eh who cares.¨ He leaned over to kiss her cheek. Once he had moved away she shivered when a gust of wind blew. He removed his jacket and placed it gently on her shoulders.

¨Thanks, that´s much better.¨ She thanked him. He tried to loosen his tie, being so tight he felt stuffy and uncomfortable. He wiggled it but that didn´t do too much.

¨Here, let me help.¨ She placed the daisy behind her ear and loosened the tie with ease. Her face was inches from his and soon enough, Nate´s arms were circling her waist, his lips capturing hers. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, the heat growing between them.

Nate´s hands picked her up with ease so she wrapped her legs around him. He put his hands beneath her to keep her level with him. Their tongues danced back and forth until Nate began to kiss her neck. He staggered backwards so they were leaned up against a tree.

¨Who is that!?¨ A flashlight broke the night. The two broke apart hurriedly and Nate set her back down, helping her fix her dress, then ducking under a branch so they didn´t get caught. Nate grabbed for her hand and they ran back up to the party. Everyone was filing out, Connect 3 at the very back of the throng, saying good bye to several people.

Nate and Caitlyn, after fixing her appearance as best they could joined the group wordlessly. Mitchie giggled and whispered something in Shane´s ear. He looked over at the two and smirked. He elbowed Jason who also looked at Caitlyn´s smeared lip gloss, Caitlyn´s lip gloss on Nate, the obvious hickey, and her bruised lips.

¨Come on kids, time to go.¨ Brown told them. ¨This wasn´t too much fun anyway.¨ He said leading them out. ¨Oh I wouldn´t say that.¨ Ella told him with a laugh. Once they were back on the bus, Caitlyn removed her make-up and dress, got quickly into her pajamas and went to bed without a word.

Once everyone else was ready for bed, the couples kissed each other good night with the exception of Nate and Caitlyn and got into their individual bunks. And finally once everyone was in their bunk Nate got back out of bed and woke up Caitlyn. ¨Baby, I hope this isn´t the last time I get to see you all dolled up.¨ He kissed her tenderly.

¨Don´t worry it isn´t.¨ She kissed him back and told him to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this chapter is completely 103 dedicated to Writing Sia because she helped me and gave me an amazing idea for this chapter! Thanks Sia!! Oh don´t own anything you guys should know this by now. So because this chapter would be soooo amazing I´m splitting it up so its not like 30,000 words lol. I´ll update the next part tomorrow!

¨Good morning Brown.¨ Mitchie sat down across from him at the table.

¨Ah good morning Mitchie you´re up early! Have fun at the party last night?¨ He put a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Mitchie nodded and got out a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. ¨That´s good that´s good.¨ he said grinning.

¨So where´s the next show?¨ She asked from the refrigerator where she was getting some milk. Brown seemed to be concealing a smile. ¨What??¨ She pried.

¨Okay okay! The next show is in Linden New Jersey! Shane´s hometown! His parents wanted to see him for his birthday and I think he misses them too! And you can meet his parents!¨ Mitchie´s smile grew. Shane was going to be so excited!! ¨Promise not to spoil the surprise?¨ She mimed zipping her lips and went to go get dressed.

Over the next few days there were several instances when Mitchie was absolutely dying to tell her boyfriend but held her tongue. ¨Uncle Brown when are gonna get to New York for the next show?¨ He asked one day while he and Mitchie were writing lyrics together.

¨Not sure.¨ He replied turning away with a tiny smile. Shane looked out the window. ¨Uncle Brown...Where are we?¨ Shane stared him down. Mitchie turned away, pretending to drop the song book. She crawled on the floor, laughing quietly. ¨We´re having a concert at the Linden city park!¨

Shane´s eyes widened and Mitchie slowly stood up. ¨Surprise Shane!¨ She hugged him and he hugged her dazedly. ¨We´re going to Linden?¨ Mitchie nodded slowly, trying to figure out his reaction quickly. ¨We´re going to Linden!¨ He picked her up and kissed her excitedly.

¨Did I just hear you say we´re going to Linden?¨ Nate´s curly haired head stuck out of his bunk. Linden was his hometown as well. Shane nodded, his hair swinging as well. ¨Sweet!¨ He exclaimed excitedly.

¨We´re going to Linden?¨ Jason was now looking at them. Both of them nodded happily. ¨Awesome!!¨ He exclaimed. Caitlyn walked from the back room her laptop at her side.

¨We´re going to your home town? That´ll be fun!¨ She kissed Nate´s cheek.

Ella closed the bathroom door, a hairbrush in hand. ¨Where are we going?¨

¨LINDEN!¨ Everyone yelled.

She stepped back. ¨Woah, okay!¨ She laughed and everyone joined in.

Later that day the bus pulled into the Gray´s driveway, although half the bus was in the street. And already people were already milling around it. ¨Alright why don´t you boys say a few words to the crowd while the girls I get our stuff together.¨ Jason Nate and Shane stepped out, waving to all the people.

After a few minutes they returned and helped unpack. Everybody grabbed their bags and they were relieved to see that the crowd was gone. ¨Shane! Oh baby boy!¨ A woman who uncannily resembled Shane stepped out of the house running towards him with open arms.

¨Mom!¨ He dropped his bags and embraced her.

¨Major mommys boy...¨ Nate whispered in Mitchie´s ear. She barely pushed his arm.

¨I think it´s sweet.¨ She told him quietly.

¨And you must be Mitchie.¨ Mrs. Gray hugged her next. Mitchie laughed and hugged her back. ¨Shane has told his father and I so much about you! And that voice! Oh darling you sound amazing on that CD he sent us!¨

¨Thank you Mrs. Gray! It´s so nice to meet you!¨ She smiled as Mrs. Gray stepped back.

¨Oh enough of this Mrs. Gray stuff! Call me Jen!¨ Mitchie broke eye contact with her and smiled.

¨Oh-kay...Jen.¨ She said carefully.

¨In in in! Time for a nice home-cooked meal! You haven´t been completely feeding them fast food have you Brown??¨ And he avoided her gaze.

¨No...Not completely...¨ She groaned and pulled them all inside. ¨Now kids this is Shane´s father Richard!¨ A man who also looked like Shane was setting the table for dinner. He hugged Shane quickly.

¨Missed ya kid.¨ He mussed up Shane´s hair who swatted his hand away after a second.

¨Missed you too dad. Well this is everyone Mitchie-my girlfriend. Ella-Jason´s girlfriend. And Caitlyn-Nate´s girlfriend.¨ He shook each of their hands greeting them individually.

¨Oh Nate...There´s somebody here for you.¨ Richard pushed a door open and a tall brunette haired woman walked out.

¨MOM!¨ Nate ran into her arms. She laughed and played with his curly hair.

¨Nate sweetie! I missed you!¨ She kissed the top of his head.

¨Right, and I´m a mommys boy.¨ Shane muttered to Mitchie who laughed under her breath.

The mother and son stepped back and Nate´s smiled stayed on his face. ¨Mom this is everyone!¨ He introduced everyone person by person.

They all sat down at the dining room table, Jen scooping heaping mounds of food on all their plates. They ate with constant conversation, Jen occasionally asking Mitchie questions about her and her family and such. ¨Off to bed all of you!¨ Jen, Richard, Brown and Nate´s mother Ana pushed them off to bed.

The house pretty enormous since Nate had bought it for his parents when their first album went platinum. Everyone had their own bedroom though the girls rooms were close. And the guys room were on the other side of the house! That night Mitchie awoke to her cellphone vibrating on her bedside table.

She blurrily looked at the screen and tried to take in the message.

**Meet me in the kitchen**

**Shane**

She swung her legs out of bed and shuffled downstairs, careful not to wake his parents. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Shane sitting at the counter shirtless with pajama pants on, a glass of milk sitting in front of him, a milk mustache on his face. ¨Hey baby.¨ He smiled.

She walked over to him, wiping the mustache off with a wipe of her finger. He laughed. ¨There you go.¨ She sat next to him.

¨Cookie?¨ He held out a chocolate chip sweet treat. She took it with a grin and dunked it in the glass. She took a bite of it and Shane reached out, his fingers caressing hers.

¨How does it feel to be home?¨ She asked him after a moment. He leaned back and sighed, a smile covering his face again.

¨Oh my gosh Mitch, so good. you have no idea. I cant believe I´m back in Linden. Wait until you meet some of my old friends. It´s gonna be a blast!¨ She laughed and nodded her head.

¨I´m glad you´re happy Shane. I´ll see you in the morning okay?¨ She slid off the chair, giving Shane a kiss and intended to walk away. But Shane linked his fingers with hers and continued the kiss until she finally pulled away. ¨Good night.¨ She walked back upstairs.

He laughed and finished his snack and headed back up to his own room.

The next morning Mitchie joined everyone at breakfast at nine thirty. ¨Rich sweetie did you pick up any more sugar?¨ Jen called while rummaging through the cabinets. Rich looked down guiltily and walked up behind her giving her cheek a kiss.

¨Noo, but would you like some now...?¨ He turned her around giving her a deeper kiss. ¨Mom dad come on! we don´t need breakfast and a show! Unless you want to see breakfast again!¨ Shane moaned hiding his face in his hands. Mitchie laughed and pat his back.

¨I´ll go to the store and pick some up!¨ Mitchie volunteered. Jen smiled.

¨Oh dear that´s sweet but you don´t have to do that!¨ She handed the keys to Rich who was getting ready to leave.

¨Please Jen I wanna look around a little more!¨ She pleaded. Jen smiled and thought for a moment.

¨Well okay! Links Market is just down the street. Shane why don´t you go with her?¨ Shane nodded and looked at himself and then Mitchie.

¨Right after we go get dressed.¨ Mitchie nodded and joined him walking upstairs.

They returned in a few minutes and Shane put on some sunglasses before they left. Nobody was really out so they walked, talking about anything and everything. Their entwined hands swung between them and finally they arrived at the store. They grabbed the sugar and stood in line to pay when suddenly Mitchie´s phone rang.

¨Hello? Oh hi mom!¨ Shane smiled and told her to step outside, there was better service. She nodded and stepped out, talking to Connie Torres.

¨Oh my god who is she supposed to be?¨ an obnoxious voice asked to a smattering of giggles. Mitchie turned, her straight hair spinning as well. ¨Well first of all I´m pretty sure she bought that outfit at Walmart and has anybody heard of braces?¨ The girls shrieked with laughter and kept walking.

Mitchie´s jaw dropped. ¨Uh mom, I´ll call you later.¨ She snapped the phone shut and crossed the street in just a few strides. ¨Who do you think you are insulting me like that?¨ She crossed her arms. The girl looked surprised that Mitchie had the guts to stand up to her.

¨Uh I was just being honest.¨ the girl´s head bobbed a little as she talked and Mitchie rolled her eyes. ¨Maybe you could pick up on a hint.¨ The girl´s friends nodded their heads in agreement, their mouths pinched in what seemed to be some kind of attitude.

¨A hint at what? That you´re a jerk?¨ Mitchie countered. ¨Buh bye.¨ Mitchie re-crossed the street and entered the store back to a smiling Shane.

¨Hey! So how´s Connie?¨ He asked kissing her cheek.

¨Oh she´s good, she sends her best.¨ She replied; not seeing a need to tell him about the strange encounter.

¨Glad to know she´s doing good, well let´s head back.¨ He put his arm around her waist, the bag of sugar in the other hand. They walked back laughing and talking about the upcoming show. They entered the house and handed the sugar to Jen. She thanked them and they went into the family room where Rich was tuning a guitar.

¨Do you play too Mr. Gray?¨ Mitchie asked, sitting down between Ella and Shane. Rich began to play. ¨Wow! You´re great sir!¨

He smiled and responded: ¨Well thanks Mitchie that´s really nice of you!¨ Shane kissed her cheek and turned on the television.

¨Mitchie? Could you help me please?¨ Jen´s voice called into the den. Mitchie stood up and entered the kitchen. Jen was leaned over a large bowl, flour splattered on her face, her gaze glued to a cook book.

¨Hey what do you need help with?¨ Mitchie asked seating herself at the counter. Jen looked up from the cook book and smiled.

¨Well you know Shane´s birthday is coming up...¨

¨And you want help planning a surprise party for him!¨ Mitchie finished with a grin making Jen look at her bemusedly.

¨How´d you know?¨ She leaned against the cabinets and Mitchie shrugged.

¨I´m good at finishing sentences¨ Shane´s mother laughed and began adding ingredients to the mix.

¨So will you help?¨ Jen asked adding half a cup of sugar, spilling a quarter of it on the counter. ¨I´m not much of a cook so I may need a lot of help in that department.¨ and Mitchie laughed and nodded her head. ¨Okay now get back in there before he get´s suspicious.¨

Mitchie looked at her skeptically. ¨Have you met your son Jen?¨ The older woman laughed and gently pushed her back in.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I couldn´t wait to update this I loved writing the last chap. This was a super duper long one and I decided to not write too much into the party because well there wasn´t much else that could happen lol. write in a review if u want me 2 write out the party. Own nothing. read on.

¨What did my mom need help with?¨ Shane asked once Mitchie had returned, sitting between Shane´s feet on the floor. ¨And, why are you sitting there?¨ He toyed with her hair and she shrugged.

¨She just needed help finding a measuring cup.¨ Mitchie told him looking at the television. He looked at Ella and Caitlyn who were also looking at the t.v. and shrugged.

¨Okay...¨ She laughed as he put his arms beneath hers and lifted her up so she was partly sitting on the couch and partly sitting on his lap. She leaned back into the couch and he began to tickle her so she squealed with laughter. Ella and Caitlyn made eye contact and immediately dove towards him, both of their hands relentlessly tickling his sides.

Shane laughed and laughed, calling to his band mates for help. Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn´s middle, tickling her but that didn´t stop her from tickling Shane. Jason leaned over and tickled Ella´s stomach.

¨THIS ISN´T FAIR!¨ Mitchie yelled through her laughter. Rich; down the other end of the couch scooched off the couch and entered the kitchen with Jen.

Somehow Mitchie and Shane had ended up the bottom of the pile, the other four on top, tickling and laughing. ¨TRUCE!¨ Shane and Mitchie practically screamed. Everyone slowly slid off the two of them, fixing shirts and holding their sides from laughing so hard.

Mitchie panted as she sat upright, leaning her head on Shane´s shoulder. Once she had caught her breath she turned to look at Shane, a smile painted on her face...WHACK! She smacked the side of his head. ¨Hey!! What was that for?¨ He asked rubbing his head.

¨You deserved it!¨ She laughed, leaning over and kissing the spot where she had smacked him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to him to finish watching the movie.

¨Lunch is ready!¨ Jen stood in the doorway of the kitchen. ¨Mac and cheese!¨ She smiled. The teenagers stood and hurried in to eat.

¨Hey once we finish why don´t we head over to the park, maybe go see some of the old crowd.¨ Nate proposed putting an enormous spoonful in his mouth, the noodles falling down his chin.

¨Nathan did you ever learn proper table manners?¨ Jen tossed a napkin at him. He grabbed at it and wiped off his mouth. Everyone laughed and nodded, agreeing with the idea.

Afterwards the six walked out into the warm summer air. Ella hopped on Jason´s back who spun in a circle and ran ahead. The other four ran ahead after them. Nate´s arm was resting comfortably on Caitlyn´s shoulders and Shane had slipped his fingers between Mitchie´s, using the other to point out parts of the neighborhood.

¨And that´s where I live.¨ Nate pointed to a quaint little blue house. The door suddenly opened and out came a young girl around four or five years old. ¨NATE!¨ The girl exclaimed running towards him. Nate lowered himself to her level and opened his arms, picking her up and spinning her around.

¨Hey Lizzie!¨ She wrapped her legs around him like a monkey, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He moved her up a little higher and ruffled her hair. ¨Guys this is Lizzie, my niece.¨ She waved her hand at them all. ¨We´re gonna go for a walk, how about I come back in two hours to play, I´ll even bring someone new to play with as well!¨ She bobbed her head and ran back inside.

He stood back up and joined them while walking. ¨Nate, how come I didn´t know you had a niece?¨ Caitlyn asked him as they turned the corner. Nate looked to the ground and waited a second before responding.

¨Because my sister left Lizzie at our house two years ago. Said she was going out for an audition and didn´t come back.¨ He nodded his head and she covered her mouth then giving him a hug. He weakly smiled at her and shrugged.

¨Here we are!¨ Shane opened his arms to the enormous park. Ella pulled Jason over to the swing set and stood on one, swinging in circles. Caitlyn and Nate took off down the long path, talking as they went but Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks. Standing opposite she and Shane were the girls she had faced earlier that day.

The girl put her sunglasses on her head and walked over to them, the other four right behind her. ¨Shane! Oh my gosh hey!¨ Shane´s face lit up as he saw her and gave her a hug. Mitchie couldn´t believe it! In her opinion the girl held on a little tighter and a little longer than necessary but said nothing.

As he stepped back, Mitchie moved her hand towards his but he didn´t take it. ¨Mitch, this is Jessica. I´ve known her since we were little kids! And this is Riley, Nina, Andi, and, Emily...¨ Each girl smiled radiantly at her and waved as though they hadn´t rudely insulted her less than six hours ago.

¨And this is my beautiful girlfriend Mitchie.¨ He kissed her cheek. ¨Hi, nice to meet you.¨ She forced a smile. He smiled and put his arm around her waist. Jessica smiled and turned her head slightly at the same time. Shane pulled her over to the gazebo where they all sat down.

¨I´ve missed you Shane how come you haven´t been back in like forever??¨ Jessica leaned over, her hand brushing his knee. He laughed and shrugged.

¨Well you know Connect 3´s taking off and it´s getting harder to come back but it feels great being here for now. I´m turning 21 tomorrow and we´re having a concert here in fact.¨ She laughed and tossed her blonde hair, sitting back.

¨Hinting for me to get you a present?¨ She smiled a little flirtatiously. Shane laughed and waved a hand.

¨Well if you insist!¨ The two laughed and talked, Mitchie growing a little bored as they exchanged little inside jokes. After what seemed like hours Shane stood up and took Mitchie´s hand. ¨Well it´s been great seeing you Jess, we´ve got to catch up later!¨ They walked down the stairs and onto a winding path to catch up with everybody else.

¨Oh I left my bag!¨ Mitchie exclaimed running back to the gazebo. The girls were still sitting there talking and looked up as she entered, leaning over to get the bag. ¨I totally didn´t realize who you were today, that top really is cute.¨ Mitchie stood up so fast, she was sure she heard something crack in her back.

¨Oh please, now that you know I´m dating Shane you´re just gonna suck up. I´ve met mannequins that are realer than you.¨ She snatched her purse off the seat and turned on her heel to leave.

¨Fine. If you don´t want me to be nice then there you go, you so don´t deserve Shane. I´m gonna make him see that.¨ Mitchie ran quickly from the gazebo and back into Shane´s arms.

¨Are you okay?¨ Shane looked at her bewildered. She nodded hurriedly.

¨Yeah, I just uhm saw a bee.¨ She didn´t want to make a big deal and ruin Shane´s hometown trip. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her happily.

¨Well then let´s get away from here!¨ She grinned and he ran towards the now abandoned swing set. He set her down and began to push her higher and higher, her laugh ringing out.

She jumped off, her hair flying behind her and landed safely on the ground, Shane standing behind the swings, his arms hanging limply at his sides. ¨HOLY CRAP MITCHIE!¨ She laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. ¨I´m fine! You always overreact, Shaney.¨ She took his hand and led him over to where everyone else was sitting on benches.

¨It´s so nice here.¨ Caitlyn said leaning back into Nate. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

¨Yeah and every one´s soo nice here!¨ Ella exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

¨Guess who we ran into?¨ Shane asked them excitedly, running his hands up and down Mitchie´s arms. The other four looked at them quizzically, of course only Nate would recognize her anyway.

¨Jessica! Remember I told you guys about her?¨ He asked Jason and Nate. Nate nodded.

¨I remember her! She was always so...nice!¨ Nate struggled to find an adjective to describe her but clearly Shane didn´t notice the hesitation, though Mitchie caught it.

¨Yeah and Andi, Emily and all them...¨ He smiled even more but Nate and Jason turned to look at him.

¨Emily? Like the Emily?¨ Jason asked him quizzically. Shane looked at Mitchie.

¨Y-yeah, Emily.¨Shane replied and Mitchie turned to looked at him.

¨Who is she?¨ And Shane avoided her gaze pointedly. ¨Shane?¨ She pushed.

¨My ex-girlfriend.¨ and she stepped back. ¨Oh, was she that pretty red head?¨ Her disposition changed and Shane looked at the ground and moved his hand towards hers.

¨She´s nowhere near as beautiful as you Mitchie.¨ She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms instead. ¨Can we go home?¨ She asked standing up between Ella and Caitlyn. They linked their arms with hers and walked ahead of the guys who were giving Shane the cold shoulder.

Nate sped up his pace and took Caitlyn´s hand. ¨Will you come over so we can see Lizzie for a little while?¨ Caitlyn looked at Mitchie. ¨Go! Have fun!¨ She grinned. Caitlyn and Nate turned onto his lawn and into the house.

¨Mitchie?¨ Shane stepped up where Caitlyn had been walking. Ella glared at him but Mitchie nodded her head and looked at Shane.

¨I´m sorry I completely over reacted.¨ Mitchie said after a moments silence. Shane looked at her; amazed.

¨_You´re _apologizing?¨ He laughed. ¨Mitchie, I should have told you Emily was my ex, I shouldn´t have even brought her up. Have you noticed how weird our relationship is?¨

She snorted, and though she covered her mouth she couldn´t stop laughing. ¨We are weird.¨ She agreed giving him a kiss. They walked in and began to help Jen with supper. ¨Shane could you go see if your father could come down and help?¨ He nodded and ran upstairs.

¨Okay party´s tomorrow night, right after the concert. Do you think you could distract him for a couple of hours?¨ Mitchie nodded and began to mix the sauce.

¨Dad´s not upstairs.¨ Shane came into the kitchen, pointing his thumb at the doorway.

¨Oh that´s right he went out, well you kids go have fun!¨ Jen pushed them out.

Mitchie took Shane´s hand, ¨So what do you want to do until dinner?¨ Shane asked, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand. They ended up walking around the town for an hour.

The entire night Mitchie couldn´t sleep. She kept thinking about the awful things Jessica had said to her. She roamed around the house and knocked on the door she was sure was Shane´s room. Nate opened the door, his curly hair going everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out who it was.

¨Mitchie?¨ He yawned and scratched his head. Mitchie nodded.

¨I was looking for Shane´s room.¨ She told him, leaning against the door frame. He yawned again and pointed to the right.

¨In there. But Mitchie?¨ She stopped mid step, looking at him quizzically. ¨What did you really think of Jess?¨ Mitchie looked at him long and hard.

¨Can I come in?¨ He nodded and showed her in. She sat at the desk and spun in the chair. ¨I think she´s the most awful, cruel, and terrible girl I´ve ever met!¨ She finished sadly.

Nate stood up and pat her shoulder comfortingly. ¨What happened?¨

She sniffed and shrugged. ¨I don´t know what it is that I did to her but she started completely insulting me and being just an absolute jerk!¨ She put her face in her hands.

¨She´s been in love with Shane since fifth grade. Something tells me she´ll stop at nothing to try and take him back.¨

Mitchie moaned.¨Great! Something to look forward to.¨ Nate stood up and reached out his hand.

¨Come on I´ll walk you back.¨ They walked to her room and she closed the door as Nate walked away. She tried to sleep but her dreams were filled with visions of Jessica taking Shane from her.

The next morning they all left at around ten to set up for the concert that night. There were cords running off the makeshift stage that one had to practically jump around on one foot so as to not trip. The day passed in a blur. Shane stealing kisses from Mitchie after every couple of hours.

That night they all drove home to change and get a few refreshments. Shane was wearing jet black jeans and a silver button up shirt and a black vest. Nate was wearing white pants and a purple shirt. And finally Jason had put on some red jeans and layered black and white shirts.

Caitlyn and Ella had just tossed on t-shirts and jeans, with lots of accessories but Mitchie was wearing the beautiful white tank top Shane had sent her from Paris when he was there last summer. She put on her white washed jeans and put red heart earrings in.

She joined everyone in the entrance hall and Shane smiled as she walked in, moving towards her. ¨And how is that you expect me to not want to kiss you?¨ He growled into her ear.

¨Because your mother is in the room!¨ Jen announced as she walked in. Shane moved away from Mitchie where he had put one hand next to her head as she was standing against the wall.

¨Gee thanks for reminding me mom.¨ He tried to smile. She pat his head and then pat Mitchie´s head.

¨Come on let´s go!¨ They all piled into the car. As they pulled up, people crowded around and the guys ran onto the stage picking up their instruments.

¨One Two Three Four!¨ Jason yelled strumming his guitar.

¨Okay now girls I need your help, I´m gonna go pick up the cake and drop it off at the party hall, Jason and Nate know and their gonna drive over with Shane´s dad with you two girls, Mitchie it´ll be your job to distract him okay? We´ll call you when everything´s all set!¨ The four women went their separate ways.

Mitchie stood in the front row, jumping up and down with the crazed fans. ¨Hey. Mitchie.¨ Jessica was standing in front of her as she head back behind the stage.

¨Hey.¨ Mitchie crossed her arms. ¨What do you want Jessica?¨ She tucked her hair behind her ear and the blonde girl tossed her hair and laughed.

¨What do I want? Oh come on Mitchie, it´s simple. I want Shane. He may have dated Emily, and a few of my other friends but I was always there for him. That girl who was always there to help him up when he was down and clearly his standards are down. Well I´m gonna remind him how to raise himself back up. Bye Mitchie.¨

In a few short steps Jessica was standing in the middle of the stage, her hand on Shane´s microphone. Shane didn´t notice for a second but the smile stayed on his face but was no longer a smile, more confusion than anything else.

¨What are you doing Jess?¨ But she just smiled and leaned towards him. Mitchie was watching with a look of horror falling upon her face. Every one seemed to be frozen, Nate and Jason had dropped their guitars so that they were merely dangling off of their shoulder straps.

The entire crowd watched as Jessica put a hand behind his head and pulled her lips onto his. After a few seconds she pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her face. Shane stepped back, ¨I have to...Mitchie!¨ He ran off stage and locked his lips onto hers.

Once they had stopped Mitchie smiled and asked quietly, ¨What was that for?¨ But he held her in his arms.

¨To tell myself what a kiss is supposed to feel like.¨ She laughed and kissed him again.

¨Hello!! Shane?¨ Nate and Jason called from the stage. ¨Shows over!¨ He called with a grin.

¨You are making such a mistake!¨ Jessica stormed out.

¨I like mistakes.¨ Shane whispered and Mitchie kissed him again.

¨I like being one.¨

Up on stage Nate and Jason shrugged and waved goodbye, sneaking off with Caitlyn and Ella to set up.¨Come on...¨ Shane whispered taking Mitchie´s hand. They walked quietly behind the weeping willow over to the smaller gazebo on the other side of the park. Mitchie was hoping to talk to him or something to distract him for a while.

Once they were standing inside, Shane´s lips attacked hers. Mitchie gasped and arched into him as they soundlessly fell onto the gazebo bench. Shane pulled away for a second. breathing heavily, his body towering over hers. ¨Wait, everybody else, waiting.¨ He put his hands on either side of her face.

¨Taken, care of.¨ She breathed back. He smiled and dipped back down, kissing her more slowly, laying over her. Their two hearts beating together. Suddenly something else pulsated between them. Shane moved away.

¨Uh Mitchie?¨ He sat back. She opened her cell phone.

¨Oh, okay. Come on Shane let´s go!¨ Shane stood leaning against the beam of the gazebo.

¨And where is it that we´re going?¨ He asked as she pulled him across the park and into a limo. She laughed and pat his knee reassuringly. After a short while the limo pulled in front of the Linden Function Hall. ¨What are we doing here?¨ She stood up and took his hand and led him inside.

¨SURPRISE!¨ Shane stepped backwards;¨What!?¨

Mitchie kissed his cheek.¨Happy birthday sweetie.¨ As they walked in, everyone was standing, holding a gift, or a drink or dancing.

¨Shane, say hello to your very first alcoholic beverage.¨ Jason laughed handing him something. Shane took a big gulp and spit it back out, sputtering it everywhere.

¨Happens to the best of us.¨ Richard laughed as he sipped his beer.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this was a rather short chapter but it was really fun and i enjoyed writing it a lot. Now to the serious note; this story will probably be ending soon, just because I cannot write a whole summer! You guys can definitely count on me making a new story, send me ideas if u want! As you know. I own NOTHINGG!!

¨Mom, please. We have to go.¨ Shane looked rather distraught himself. Rich was standing in the door way of the house, watching his son and wife part. It was all very sad. The other six not including Mr. Gray, Ana,or Lizzie was standing in the pouring rain, trying not to seem too sad.

Jen kissed the top of his head and embraced him. ¨Kids!¨ They hurried over. ¨I made some food for you guys.¨ She sniffed and headed back inside. ¨Here´s a few things...¨ She handed them each two bags, filled to the brim with homemade dishes. She hugged each of them.

Mitchie was last and she held onto her shoulder. ¨Mitchie. I know Shane can be a little out of hand sometimes, I need you to keep him in check.¨ Mitchie laughed weakly and nodded her head.

¨I will.¨ The two hugged one more time.

¨Oh wait!¨ Jen ran upstairs and returned moments later, a brown ratty looking teddy bear in her hands. Mitchie looked at her questioningly. ¨This is Buddy Bear, Shane used to take him on tour until one of the ears fell off. I sewed it back on and I want you to hold onto this, give it back to him soon.¨ Mitchie nodded, put him in one of the bags, and picked them up.

The seven of them slowly made their way onto the bus. Waving through the rain streaked windows, they drove out of Linden. Shane and Nate were silent in their bunks for a good three hours, Jason sat with Uncle Brown and the three girls, on the couch, listening to music and playing games.

¨Girls, I think you should cheer them up.¨ Uncle Brown looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn. They nodded and snuck their ways into the boys bunks.

¨Nate...¨ Caitlyn lay next to him, her arm resting on his.

¨Hi.¨ He still hadn´t turned towards her. She brought her hand up twirl her fingers in his curly hair.

¨Come out with us.¨ She whispered kissing his cheek. He reached up behind his head and took her hand, tugging it in front of him, their fingers entwined.

¨I´m just going to lay here for a while okay Catie?¨ He asked, the sheets rustling as he turned over, their noses touching.

¨Well if you´re going to lay here, you get some company.¨ She cuddled up to him and he put his arm over her, sighing (she hoped in content).

Over in Shane´s bunk; things were a little more lively. ¨Buddy Bear!¨ Shane exclaimed hugging the bear to his chest. Mitchie laughed and moved the bangs off of Shane´s forehead. ¨Thanks for not waiting to give him to me, I had thought my mom had thrown him out.¨ He admitted.

She kissed him. ¨She loves you too much to ever do that.¨ She informed him, her elbow brushing the curtain. He kissed her back and placed Buddy Bear between the two of them.

¨Would you mind not telling everybody about Buddy Bear please? The only people who know I have him are my mom, dad, and now you.¨ Shane asked, his fingertips brushing her arm.

¨If you don´t want me to tell anyone, I wont.¨ She pursed her lips. ¨Now why don´t you let Buddy Bear get some rest and come out and help me beat out Jason and Ella at team scrabble.¨ She challenged him.

¨Team Scrabble? And people say the partying rockstar is a dying breed.¨ He smirked. She took his hand and led him to the front of the bus, sitting beside him at the table, getting their letters set up. Jason and Ella sitting across from them, Uncle Brown ready with the electronic dictionary.

¨Finnimbrun¨ Mitchie lay down the tiles.

¨There is no way that´s a word!¨ Ella exclaimed and Jason nodded his head in agreement. But Brown shook his head.

¨Sorry guys. It´s a word for like a knick knack of sorts. Triple word score¨ Ella and Jason groaned and lay their heads down on the table. They conferred for a moment and Jason put down a four letter word.

¨Bird!¨ They high fived. ¨Seven points!¨ Ella stuck her tongue out at the couple sitting across from them. Brown added up the scores.

¨Alright so that´s sixty four points for Jason and Ella...¨ The two grinned and stuck both their tongues out. ¨And two hundred and three for Mitchie and Shane.¨ The two smiled knowingly and Jason sat back, pulling off the white bandanna he had tied around his neck.

¨We Surrender!¨ He moaned. Mitchie and Shane grabbed the bandanna and waved it above their heads.

¨Victory!¨ They exclaimed with a laugh.

An hour or so later Nate and Caitlyn emerged and sat down together on the couch. ¨Let´s try and make brownies!¨ Ella proposed once they had cleaned up their game of Apples to Apples; Ella and Jason had won this time.

¨As long as you promise not to burn down the bus.¨ Brown reasoned.

¨We can make it into a contest!¨ Ella nodded her head excitedly.

Jason crossed from the table to the kitchen and held a box of brownie mix in his hands. ¨Yeah let´s do it! Girls versus guys!¨ He smiled like a young child given a lollipop.

¨No way because then the girls´ll win!¨ Nate complained and Caitlyn eyed him uneasily.

¨Why would ours automatically be better?¨ She asked him quickly, Mitchie and Ella ¨ooing¨ and Nate reddened. ¨I mean just because we´re girls we´re going to be better cooks??¨

¨No! Catie! It´s just that you´re such...a great cook anyways!¨ Nate tried to save himself but it wasn´t happening, Shane jumped to his rescue, tying on a black apron he found in the little cupboard, tossing one to each Jason and Nate.

¨I bet ours are going to better!¨ Ella stood up.

¨Bring it!¨ They laughed.

¨Where are the eggs?¨ Ella called, her head in the refrigerator.

¨Third shelf maybe?¨ Mitchie replied adding the water to the mix. Ella shook her head no, still looking as the guys slid their batch into the oven.

¨Try the door rack!¨ Caitlyn suggested.

¨I found them!¨ Ella exclaimed happily. ¨How do I carry them??¨ She held two eggs in her hands. ¨We need three!¨ and Mitchie sighed.

¨Carry them one at a time Ella!¨ She smiled. Ella nodded her head and carefully put one egg in her hand, covering it with her other and delicately tiptoed to the table, cracking it gracefully and adding the first egg. This routine lasted two more times, the girls watching with smiles stuck on their faces.

By the time the boys´ were done the girls were putting the tray in the oven. ¨Ours are gonna taste so good.¨ Jason took a whiff of the brownies.

The girls waited anxiously, checking the brownies every couple of minutes. Finally they took them out and set them to cool on the counter.

¨We have to wait to cut them.¨ Jason informed the other five.

¨Okay so we´ll watch a half an hour long t.v. show and then cut them, and Uncle Brown will taste them.¨ Mitchie decided and Uncle Brown´s gaze widened.

¨M-me?¨ He stuttered and she nodded with a toothy smile. ¨Wonderful..¨ They spent the next twenty five minutes deciding on a television show.

¨Alright let´s cut them!¨ Nate said excitedly. But Jason held them back.

¨Hang on! Six people all holding knives in a space built for three people. That is not a good idea.¨ Everyone nodded slowly, surprised that he was being so reasonable. ¨Nate. Caitlyn. Go cut the brownies.¨ He decided.

The two stood up, still a little surprised at his sudden burst of...intelligence. They cut the brownies into small squares, delicately placing them on small plates. Caitlyn beat Nate to the blindfolded Uncle Brown (So he couldn´t play favorites) and handed over the brownie. Nate placing theirs in his lap.

¨Mm! This is so moist and delicious!¨ Brown exclaimed after finishing the first brownie, the girls shot looks of superiority to the guys who rolled their eyes. ¨Oh my...Are there sprinkles in here? Fantastic!¨ Brown exclaimed and the boys pointed their fingers at the girls, laughing silently.

Brown removed the blindfold and held the two empty plates in his hands. ¨Both of those brownies were quite fantastic, delicious even.¨ The six nodded slowly. ¨The brownie I choose is...¨

They held their breath and as Brown began to speak Shane stopped him. ¨Wait! What are the stakes??¨

¨If the guys win, then we have full right to pig out at every meal and not get one mean or disgusted look or comment for two weeks.¨ Nate reasoned. The girls sucked in their breath;

¨Fine. But if. oops I mean _when_ we win, each night for the next two weeks when we do our nightly movie we get to pick the movie and you have to watch them!¨ Ella nodded her head.

¨Deal. Now who´s the winner?¨ Shane asked quickly. Brown cleared his throat, looking nervously between them.

¨The best brownie is...Brownie number two.¨ He covered his head with his arms, running to the back, locking the door behind them.

¨Brownie number two...Brownie number two! That´s ours!¨ Jason realized suddenly.

¨WE WIN!¨ Shane began a victory dance.

¨Oh noo!¨ The girls moaned. ¨And just in time for dinner!¨ The three ran over to the fridge. As they heaped mounds of food on their plates they began to wolf down their dinner.

¨Stupid Sprinkles...¨ Ella muttered, crossing her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Movies » Camp Rock » **On Tour** B s : A A A Author: RipleyWriter93 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 9Fiction Rated: T - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 89 - Published: 06-28-08 - Updated: 07-19-08id:4357433

Okay guys I know this is sort of sudden but... This is the last chapter. I ended this for a reason so don´t be like why did you end this noww? I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and you can all look forward to lots more Camp Rock Stories in the near future. I have plenty of ideas but that doesn´t mean I don´t want to hear yours! Send me lots of PMs and who knows maybe you´ll find your idea in my stories and a character with your name on it.

I still own nada

¨Okay ready?¨ Brown handed Jason and Nate their guitars. Shane ran a comb through his hair one last time. They stepped onto the set where they were doing the photo shoot. It was just a plain white back drop and the girls sat in chairs behind the camera.

¨Shane I want you in the middle with the mic and Nate you stand here with your back to him, tilt the guitar just like that, okay perfect! Jason I need you to lean forwards just like that, great!¨ The photographer shouted instructions as she snapped dozens of pictures.

¨Alright we´ll do the individuals next, take a break.¨ They nodded and stepped off towards the buffet table, eating some snacks.

¨So how do they look?¨ Jason asked Ella, biting into an orange, squirting juice everywhere. She smiled and picked up a bottle of water.

¨Oh Jason they look hot!¨ She exclaimed with a smile. ¨I can see them in magazines everywhere!¨ She giggled and kissed his cheek. He grinned and thanked her. The photographer looked over at them.

¨Are you two dating??¨ She looked at them, her camera in hand. Jason looked at her and put his arm around Ella´s small waist.

¨Yeah we are!¨ He nodded at her. ¨This is Ella, our one year anniversary was just last week actually. Connect 3 is here with all our girlfriends. There´s Caitlyn Geller, Nate´s girlfriend. And over there´s Mitchie Torres; Shane´s girlfriend. We met the girls at Camp Rock a few years ago.¨ He informed her.

She nodded, her eyes wide. ¨A couples shot...¨ She muttered. ¨Everyone gather round!¨ The six and Uncle Brown walked over to her, various food in their hands. ¨Now I´ve just had a stroke of brilliance! Mitchie and Shane I´m going to photograph you two, then Nate and Caitlyn, and then Jason and Ella! It´ll be great! Get these lovely girls into hair and make up!¨ Three women pulled them away while Nate stepped up first to do his individuals.

¨Now these will be very carefree shots okay?¨ She snapped her fingers and a few people brought out an enormous white grand piano. ¨First I want you to sit on the bench like this,¨ she motioned him to move and snapped a few pictures. ¨Okay now leaning back on the keys.¨ She posed him a few more times, a few with smiles, others with a more serious face.

She posed Shane next and though he had a few more frames he was done quickly. Jason was easiest because he pretty much figured out how to sit and such. ¨Okay that was great guys now we´ll start with Nate and Caitlyn okay?¨ The photographer eagerly pulled the two onto the now blank background.

She sat them down and at first Caitlyn was stiff and uneasy but Nate eased her into it. She instructed Nate to sit with one leg bent into the other while the other was straight, Caitlyn sat in between his legs and put her arms out downwards and Nate put his arms around hers, having Caitlyn lean her head back against him.

¨Caitlyn hun you are doing great!¨ The photographer encouraged her. Caitlyn blushed and Nate kissed her cheek, another picture being snapped. ¨That´s perfect! Awesome job guys!¨ The two stood up and Nate took Caitlyn´s hand, leading her off.

¨That was great Catie.¨ He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

¨I was so nervous!¨ She admitted, running her hands through her hair.

¨I bet the pictures turned out great.¨ Nate assured her, feeding a strawberry into her mouth. Shane and Mitchie stepped out, ready to go.

¨Now Mitchie I hear you sang at Camp Rock! Pretty handy with a microphone!¨ The photographer called as she was talking to one of her assistants. Mitchie looked at Shane and then back at the photographer.

¨Yeah I guess so.¨ She said uncertainly. The photographer turned back around and handed Mitchie a mic.

¨Okay now turn diagonally facing me, hold the mic with your left hand, okay good now Shane you stand behind her, take her left hand, perfect, now lean over her shoulder, keep your head angled like that, raise your heads just slightly enough so your eyes make contact with the camera. Great!¨ She snapped the picture, moving their heads so they looked at each other, the mic, the camera. Everything!

Finally they were done and Mitchie collapsed in Shane´s arms. ¨Okay nap time!¨ She laughed as he pulled her over and laid her gently down on a nearby couch, sitting on the ground, his head by hers.

¨And our mature couple!¨ The woman smiled warmly as she pulled Ella and Jason on to take their pictures. ¨Now let´s do something nice and dignified.¨ She began. Ella looked at Jason.

¨We can do dignified!¨ She crossed her arms and put a semi serious look on her face, leaning back on Jason, he put his arms around her waist but she twisted around. ¨That tickles!¨ She squeaked. He got a devilish look on his face, leaning back, tickling her, smiles on both their faces.

¨That´s great!¨ The photographer shouted. Jason sweeping Ella into his arms, leaning his head against hers. He let her feet touch back down on the ground and dipped her back into one of his arms, barely touching his lips to hers. ¨And that is a wrap!¨ She shook all seven people´s hands. ¨Good job today everybody, it was a pleasure working with you.¨

They thanked her and left the studio, getting back on the bus. ¨Well I didn´t expect to be a part of the shoot but it was fun!¨ Mitchie said, falling back onto the couch. The guys got several containers of Mrs. Gray´s home-cooked meals out and heated them up.

The girls got out plates, cups, and utensils and set them out.¨So what´s on the menu?¨ Caitlyn asked filling a cup with lemonade. Shane held up a plate of roasted chicken with a bowl of fresh red grapes and some kiwi. ¨Mm yum!¨ She popped a grape into her mouth.

Four of them sat down at the table while the other three sat on the couch with trays holding up their plates. ¨So do we get to see the pictures first?¨ Mitchie asked cutting her chicken. Brown nodded, his mouth full.

¨They´ll send them over via email.¨ He told them once he had thrown out his plate. ¨They´ll appear in the next issue of Nineteen, the interview´s tomorrow before the concert.¨ Nate nodded and opened up his phone, entering the interview in his calendar.

¨So let´s have a brownie for dessert!¨ Jason cut himself one. ¨Mm that´s yummy.¨ He grinned. Ella ate one herself, starting the trend; everyone slowly began getting up and grabbing brownies.

¨Good night!¨ Ella waved as she got into bed.

The next morning Brown and Caitlyn were the first up, leaning over her laptop, checking Brown´s email. ¨The pictures are here!¨ Caitlyn grinned from ear to ear. The pictures of her and Nate came up and she loved them.

¨Now which shot do you want to use for the couples part of the article?¨ Brown asked her clicking through the pictures. Nate walked up behind them with a yawn and looked over his girlfriend´s shoulder.

¨Are these the pictures?¨ He asked, letting his chin rest on her shoulder and she nodded. ¨Oh I like that picture.¨ He pointed to one where they were both looking away from the camera, a daisy tucked behind her ear. Caitlyn turned to kiss his cheek.

¨Sounds good to me!¨ She laughed, ¨Now how about the individual for you?¨ He shrugged and began to spoon some fruit salad onto a plate. He put some pineapple in his mouth.

¨How about you pick it Catie? I can never pick a decent one...¨ She pat his arm and began to look through the pictures. Slowly every one began to get up, picking out pictures for the magazine that had to be sent by noon.

¨Okay so we need to get to the studio for the interview and then back on the bus to get to the concert hall by five and the concert starts at seven and then we go out for dinner afterwards.¨ Brown listed as the bus rolled down the highway.

Ella straightened Jason´s crooked jacket and stepped back to make sure everything looked right. ¨Check for Jason!¨

Caitlyn unbuttoned and re-buttoned Nate´s flannel shirt she kissed his cheek: ¨Check for Nate!¨

They looked around: ¨Where´s Shane and Mitchie?¨ Ella shrugged.

¨I don´t know they were looking for a jacket in the back last time I checked.¨ She told them, looking under the table. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and pressed her ear to the door.

¨Oh my gosh.¨ Mitchie said excitedly. ¨Shane!¨ She said. ¨That´s so good!¨ She nearly shrieked. Caitlyn threw the door open and Mitchie and Shane jumped.

They were sitting on the couch, Shane playing his guitar while Mitchie wrote in the song book. ¨Can we help you?¨ Shane asked irritably. Caitlyn backed off.

¨Sorry we were just making sure everyone was ready for the interview.¨ Mitchie nodded and handed Shane his gray jacket and stood up, taking his hand. The bus came to a shuddering stop.

¨Okay let´s hit it!¨ Jason exclaimed. Everyone laughed and headed off the bus. They were led into the interview room and a tall skinny woman with jet black hair and bright blue eyes stood up to greet them.

¨Hi I´m Lacey Maddley.¨ She extended her hand. Each guy took it and she grinned. ¨Well let´s sit down shall we?¨ They nodded and sat in the three large chairs across from the equally large one she had been sitting in.

The interview passed with the same boring old questions; about the tour and such. Eventually the questions they had been expecting popped up.

¨Okay now who are these lovely ladies?¨ Jason looked up at her, and then made eye contact with Ella, calling her over. Nate and Shane asked Caitlyn and Mitchie to come over as well.

¨Well Lacey; this is Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie Torres, and Ella Montgomery. Our girlfriends.¨ He pointed to each girl standing next to them while Shane kissed Mitchie. Lacey ¨awed.¨ Mitchie blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

¨When did you all start dating?¨ She asked interestedly. The boys each explained each of their first dates to Lacey, who had her tape recorder running.

She asked about life on the road and more and more questions about their relationships. Finally after an hour and a half Lacey bid them goodbye and they walked back onto the bus. ¨Hit it Joey!¨ Brown yelled up to the bus driver. The bus sped down the highway, arriving at the hall by five minutes of five.

Brown led them off the bus and into a room to rehearse. Jason strummed his guitar and Shane began to sing, Nick joined in and they really started to rock. Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn ran around backstage, making sure everything was ready to go. Nate and Jason ran towards Mitchie.

¨Mitch! Could we have some help please?¨ Mitchie sighed and ran after them, where Shane was repeatedly running his hands through his hair.

¨Mitchie not now...¨ He cracked his knuckles; a habit when he was upset. She took a few steps closer and he sat up, looking defeated. ¨Not gonna listen?¨ She opened the thermos that had been clipped to her bag.

¨Drink.¨ She poured it in the cup and handed it to him. He eyed the funny looking drink and sniffed it. ¨Shane Jacob Gray!¨ She said sternly. He hesitantly raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. ¨Keep drinking.¨ He finished off the cup and looked at her expectantly.

¨Happy now? Mitchie I´m too...¨ She began to massage his shoulders, the calming effects of the green tea and her massage slowly relaxed him. ¨Oh...That´s nice...¨ He grinned up at her. She smiled back and kissed him.

¨Are you okay?¨ She finally asked stepping away. Shane slumped back, his head resting on the top of the couch. ¨Let´s go Shane.¨ She took his hand and led him out the door, right in front of the curtain. Nate and Jason were leaning against the wall and took him by the arms, running on stage.

Jason and Nate began on their guitars, Shane singing by himself at first, Nate joined in and Jason finally adding his voice to the harmony. ¨I don´t think I´ve ever heard ¨Play My Music¨ sound better.¨ Caitlyn laughed. ¨Things are going great.¨ The three sat down and watched the show from backstage.

They finished their last song and ran off the stage, kissing each of their girlfriends. ¨You guys were in the zone tonight!¨ Ella told them honestly, swinging her and Jason´s hands beside them.

¨Thanks babe. It felt great!¨ He kissed her and she squeaked.

¨Ah! Jason you´re all sweaty!¨ He gave her a big hug.

¨You know you like it!¨ He laughed as she squirmed out of his embrace. ¨Fine, fine, fine. I´ll shower before we go out. Will you wear that cute white little mini skirt?¨ He whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded.

¨I´ll wear the skirt if you shower.¨ She bargained. He extended her hand and they shook on it.

Nate eyed them before wrapping an arm around Caitlyn´s shoulders. ¨I´m not too sweaty am I?¨ He looked at her, practically glowing from the post show excitement.

¨Not at all, you just have to change shirts.¨ She laughed and he shrugged.

¨Eh okay I can do that.¨ He agreed kissing her.

Shane took Mitchie´s hand and they walked out to the bus through the back, not wanting to try and go through the front into a limo. Jason headed into the back, wrapping a towel around his waist to take a shower while Nate and Shane just pulled off their shirts and changed by the bunks.

Nate pulled on a white button up shirt while Shane put on a striped shirt that alternated between gray and dark blue. He grabbed his black leather jacket and sat beside Mitchie on the couch listening to her iPod with her. Jason stepped out of the steaming shower and picked out something to wear and changed in the back, his hair sopping wet.

Ella moaned and picked up her brush and hairdryer and began blow dry his hair. Nate and Caitlyn were once again working at her laptop and remained there until they arrived at the restaurant. Brown looked around outside before letting the teens off  
the bus.

Once they were seated Jason and Shane engaged in a spoon flipping battle, their girlfriends sighing into their hands beside them. In an attempt that Brown had fleeted from Nate placed two spoons directly in front of them, they looked curiously at each other and then at Nate and before they could move one more time he slammed his fists on both of them, sending them ricocheting onto both of their foreheads.

¨OW!¨ The two cried out in unison. Nate sat smugly back in his seat, the three girls doing nothing to stifle their laughter. ¨Okay come on guys.¨ Nate finally said after a few minutes of Shane and Jason rubbing their foreheads and Nate enjoying the moment.

Oh yeah this summer was gonna be great. Caitlyn leaned in and kissed Nate´s cheek. Really great.

Return to Top


End file.
